Love Life, Friends, and Confusion
by Yohioloid
Summary: Gumi is a 16 year-old stay at home mom who has a child left over from her previous relationship. It was hard for her to do simple things, and get an education. Till finally something happens and she enrolls in a school called New Hope Academy. And then like a slap to her face she gains a new love life, new friends, and more confusion. Gumi x Len and way more.


**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.**

**I HAD TO REWRITE THIS.. MY GOD. THIS SUCKS -**

**... I'll just announce the pairings.. AGAIN. SERIOUSLY. DUMBFUCKDROIRIGTHJ TRCOMPUTER.**

**Before that, Let me just say, I know I have like 9034937534285723485740598347 59034750345378 other stories I should be working on. But I told my sister about this idea and she was like "Lol you should do this." **

**And so I was like "Lol no It's just an idea. Besides I have ****9034937534285723485740598347 59034750345378 other stories I should be working on."**

******So then she was like "Lol okay then. Make one of your stories go on hiatus, like the boyfriend games! LOL OKAY YOUDOITNAO."**

******So here I am. Anywho enough ranting. Pairings:**

**Gumi x Len!**

**Nero x Rin!**

**Kaito x Miku!**

**Namine ****Ritsu x Miko Ooka!**

**Ritsuko x Ted!**

**Teto x Mikuo!**

**Haku x Akaito!**

**Gakupo x Luka!**

**Dell x Miku! **

**Meiko x Kaito!**

**ETC ETC ETC!~ **

**AND WAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY MORE. TRUST ME. SO MORE THE AUTHOR GOT TIRED OF WRITING.**

**ALSO REAL QUICK: I rewrote thhis cuz IT DIDN'T SAVE. FERIPJTH. Enough of stuff that doesn't matter,**

**ON WITH THIS STORY. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND WYONNA.**

* * *

**Gumi's POV**

I sighed. "Wyonna please calm down. I'll be back soon, okay?" I said almost giving up. I sighed.. My life is so hard..

Oh hello. I'm Megpoid Gumi. I'm 16 years old. I have messy green hair which I usually put pink goggles on. But today I decided not to. I live in an apartment with my 2 year old daughter, Wyonna. I used to have a boyfriend.. But he left me when I told him I was pregnant. Today was a very great day though. It's the day where I can finally get some education! Most people take education for granted. But it's very hard for me to get into a high school since I have a daughter. But Wyonna's babysitter, Luka Megurine said she would watch Wyonna while I was at school. I almost cried tears of joy when she told me this.

So today is the day I finally get to enroll into a high school. Well they call it an academy.. It's name is New Hope Academy. I had my uniform on. My messy green hair was slightly brushed. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door.

"Hello Gumi-san. You look so pretty in your school uniform!

"Thank you very much! Also again really, thank you very very much for babysitting Wyonna while I'm at high school!" I said happily.

Ah.. Wyonna.. She had my green hair. But she had.. His silverish-white eyes.. The eyes I despised. But I could never hate Wyonna. She was to sweet. She just loved me to much to leave for... What, 7 hours?

"Goodbye Luka! Goodbye Wyonna, and please behave!" I said waving towards the two as I began to walk to school. My friend-since-birth, Hatsune Miku, ran towards me.

"Gummy!~ Gummy bear! Is it true? Is it true you enrolled into New Hope Academy?" Miku said cheerfully.

She hugged me and pinched my cheeks. Hatsune Miku was my friend and our parents were very close, but my mom and dad passed away when I was young. Miku's mother took care of me for a while until I was pregnant.

"Yeah I am!" I said with a smile plastered on my face. Miku's eyes sparkled.

"For true? Oh it's a great day today! I have a bunch of people I want you to meet! You'll love them I swear - oh oh oh! What about little Wyonna?" Miku asked concerned about my child.

Miku knew that I had a child because I told her when I was pregnant. She even asked the guy who left me if he was gay. That's a reason why we are friends.

"Oh I hired a babysitter for her. The babysitter's name is Megurine Luka. She has a child of her own too, who is five years old. She really loves Wyonna and Wyonna likes her too. I'm glad!" I said happily. Miku smiled. Not that she wasn't smiling already though.

"Oh oh! Look! There is your new school! Ta da!~" Miku said pointing at a big building.

I looked up and my eyes sparkled with amazement. It was beautifully painted, and had a bunch of windows.. There must have been like, 10 floors! There was a decent sized sign that said 'Welcome to New Hope Academy.' and in little print it said 'Please enjoy your stay'.

"..." I just stood there with my mouth open to shocked for words.

"Careful now. Flies could fly in there." Miku teased. Then she grabbed my hand and since school hadn't started, she brought me to a big crowd of people who I was guessing her friends.

"Everyone listen up! This is my long-time friend Gumi-chan!" Miku said her face filled with glee.

"H-hi everyone. I'm Gum- oh wait you know that. Nice to meet you!" I said very nervous to be around a bunch of people I didn't know.

I knew Miku had other friends but.. There is so many people!

"Hello. I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!" A girl with short blonde hair said with a smile.

"...I'm Neru. I like cellphones." A girl with golden hair thrown into a side ponytail said.

"I'm Kaito! I like ice cream!" A cheerful guy with blue hair said.

"I'm Miko Ooka. Welcome, I guess." A girl with short brown hair said.

"Oh hi hi hi! I'm Teto hehe! I liked french bread!" A girl with twin drills said.

"I'm her brother Ted. I also like french bread." A guy with a ponydrill quickly said after her.

"Hi I'm Ritsuko. I like trains." A guy with short red hair said... Trains?..

"I'm Namine Ritsu. I like girl stuff." A girl with long red hair.. Oh what tamed hair!

"I'm Akaito. That's all." A guy with red hair said.. Okay then!

"I'm Dell Honne. I'm just here." A guy with gray hair said. Ick, he smelled of smoke.

"I'm SeeU! I like cats and cream puffs!" A girl with long light blonde hair said. She also wore kitty ears.. Does she like cosplay?

"Hi I'm Len! I like bananas and I am most certainly not-a-shota if you're wondering!" A guy with blonde hair possibly the twin the girl with short blonde hair. He looked like a - oh wait he just said he wasn't.

I smiled at everyone. "Let's all have a good year together, okay?" I asked smiling.

The bell began to ring. "Oh bye everyone.. I got to go see which classes I am in! Hope to see some of you guys!" I said happily.

I waved as I began to run to the principal's office.

* * *

**/FACEDESK.**

**I am going to slap myself after publishing this. **

**ONE OF THE REVIEWERS. NO WAIT. EVERY REVIEWER. SLAP ME FOR LISTENING TO MY SISTER.**

**REALLY. JUST DO IT. I SWEAR - IEIRGH.**

**/sprouts gray hairs from stress/**

**Let's get this over with.. /zooms to publish button.**

**oh and R&R while your at it. those gray hairs weren't for nothing.**

**...**

**I have a feeling I made everyone act like Mary-sues and Marty-stus.**

**OH WELL. **


End file.
